Truth? Or dare?
by RedheadedGodess
Summary: When i lock up hunger games characters in a big room for a game of truth or dare, things will happen. Haymitch will be drunk and Effie will be Effie. Please review with a truth or dare for your favourite character or me!
1. Chapter 1

**A new story! Please review with all your truths and dares. When I am talking, it is in bold.**

Katniss awoke in a room she had never been in before. As she adjusted to the light, she saw peeta, finnick, Annie, prim, haymitch, Effie, glimmer, clove, Cato, marvel, foxface, rue, thresh, president snow, and Johanna were all in the room too.

**Hello. **

"Why are we here?"

**Ah Johanna. Always so forward and to the point. Anyways, you are here for the purpose of my fanfiction.**

"So what are we supposed to do?" katniss asked.

**You will be here until I decide to end this story or let one of you out for good behavior. My readers will review with truths or dares that you must do.**

Everybody in the room groaned. Annie piped up.

"What are truths or dares?"

**They are used in a game called truth or dare, which you all will be playing. With a truth, somebody asks you a question and you must answer it truthfully. If you get a dare, you must do whatever the person tells you to do.**

"What fun!" Effie squeaked. Haymitch then woke up.

"Huh, I remember being drunk, but I do not remember this…" he said before passing out again.

**To you reviewers out there, please review and tell me a truth or dare you want one of them to do.**

"Can you be dared?" Cato asked.

**If you want you can dare me. I will do one dare at the beginning of each chapter. **

"What about truths?" clove asked.

**Sure, truths to. **

Everybody cheered down below and haymitch woke up again.

"Shut up! Some of us need our beauty sleep."

"Haymitch, no amount of sleep will make that beautiful." Prim told him truthfully.

Haymitch tried to get up but fell back down to the ground. "$#!%"

**HAYMITCH, this is a k rated fic! That's all the time we have for today. Review with all your dares and truths. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A new chapter! How exciting! **

…

**Hello again! Last time we were talking to each other, I told you all about a little game called truth or dare. **

"Yeah, you did. What's your point?" clove yelled.

**Well, one of your other players wasn't here.**

Murmurs erupted in the room. "Who?" finnick said.

**Gale. He was too busy hunting for his family that he couldn't even join us for this little party. I hate you gale! **

"So is he going to be joining us?" rue asked.

**Give it up for the man of the hour, gale!**

Gale ran in the room and was met by silence.

"Not even you catnip?"

Katniss smirked at gale, but stayed silent.

**Okay, it's time for our first dare! This one comes to us from my good friend, catchingfire1714! This dare is for prim and rue. She dares you guys to have a duel with pool noodles. Whoever loses has to steal haymitch's liquor. **

Suddenly, 2 pool noodles drop into the room. Prim picked one up and rue picked up the other.

Everybody else in the room formed a circle around them. Nobody was making a move at anybody when suddenly, quick as a bullet, rue hit prim on her side, almost causing her to lose her balance.

Prim turned to rue, "Oh it's on." She said before running at herwith her pool noddle in front. She tried to swipe rues legs from behind but rue jumped.

Rue then tried to knock prims legs out from underneath her. Prim jumped but it was too late. Rue hit her on the legs and she fell to the floor. Rue kept hitting her with the pool noodle over and over again.

**Um, rue, you won. You can stop now.**

Rue kept hitting prim with the pool noodle.

**Um, thresh, can you help?**

Thresh simply nodded his head and walked over to rue. He wrapped one arm around her torso and picked her up as if she were a feather.

**Thank you thresh. Prim, you have to steal haymitch's liquor.**

Prim groaned and walked over to haymitch who was passed out on the floor. She saw all his liquor and puked in her mouth a little bit. She grabbed all the bottles that had something in them and walked away.

"Where am I supposed to put them?" prim asked.

"What about under that loose floorboard?" thresh suggested. Everybody stared at him

"Thresh, you talked." Rue said while staring at him. Thresh just nodded.

Prim walked over to the loose floorboard and pulled it up. She put the liquor in there and secured it again.

**Now we have a couple truths. This one, again from catchingfire1714, is for Annie. How did you fall in love with finnick?**

"Well, we were childhood friends and we did everything together. My love for him kind of just crept into my heart."

**How sweet. Now here's one for Effie, from linny2pretty. Is it true that you have feelings for haymitch?**

"What? No! Ewww! Who could ever have feelings for that drunken excuse of a human being?"

**Well, that answers that question. Now I think we need to spice things up a bit with a dare. From candyfreak211, for Cato. I dare you and katniss to kiss on the lips for 5 minutes.**

Cato looked disgusted but did it. He and katniss stood there kissing for 5 minutes until it was up. As soon as they pulled away, they wiped their lips off. "Ew." Katniss said.

**A dare for katniss, also from candyfreak211. I dare you to sit on Cato's lap for 5 chapters.**

"What is it with me and Cato?" katniss shouted. She moved over to Cato and sat on him.

"You better make these chapters short." She threatened.

**These chapters are going to be very long. Now a truth for Cato and katniss, from our interesting friend candyfreak211. Do you have feelings for katniss and katniss; do you have feelings for Cato? **

Katniss answered first. "No. I have feelings for peeta. He is my boyfriend."

"I actually have feelings for someone else in this room." Cato said.

"Oh Cato, I knew you felt the same way about me!" glimmer jumped up and said.

"Not you sparkles. Clove." Clove blushed.

**Well that brings us to our next truth. From chocolicius, to clove. Do you have feelings for Cato?**

"Yes." Clove answered sheepishly.

**It's time for the last dare of the day. To clove and Cato, from Jessie, go into the closet for 5 minutes.**

Cato stood up, which caused katniss to fall on her butt, and grabbed cloves hand, leading her into the closet.

After 5 minutes, they still hadn't come out, so marvel knocked on the door.

They came out about a minute later, both blushing.

**That's all the time we have for today. Tune in next chapter for more ridiculous truths and dares. Don't forget to review with the truths and dares you want to be seen. Bye! **


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey. I am so sorry but this story is going on hiatus for a while. I am losing inspiration and am about to start school again. I also want to focus on my other story, capitol boarding school. I am extremely sorry. I might write a chapter or two while it is on hiatus but I might also be discontinuing it. again, I am sorry.**


End file.
